IWCF Beat Down
by Charles Roberts
Summary: Undesputed Championship mach for 6 Titles and One Walks out as the Undesputed Champion


Welcome to Beatdown in Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, Michigan   
  
IWCF Hardcord Title Match   
Champ Whiteout VS Chris Jerico   
  
IWCF Intocontal Championship   
Champ Le Tang VS Buster Bunny   
  
A superstar dayview for the Europen Championship   
Fred Durst Vs Chirstian   
  
CTWF Hardcord Championship   
Champ Wescott Vance Atticas VS Peck   
  
CTWF Tag Team Championship   
Champs Speedy and Guido (/W Polly, Lucesle and Good Bird) VS Damiam and Big Cheese  
  
Maine Event   
Hardcord Battle Rolyal 6 World Championship one will Be Undesuped Champion   
CTWF Champ Yako Warrner VS WWF Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin VS World Champ The Rock VS   
FMW Champion Alexander Armongton VS INCWF World Champion Raymon Crowle VS   
UFC Champion Tito Ortezs  
  
Micale: Hi you folk I am Micale Cole.   
  
The King: And I am Jarrey The King Lawer   
  
Micale: We have a specal Maine event 6 World Championship is going up for grabs in a 6 man Battle Royal Hardcord Stile.   
  
The King: We have WWF Title VS FMW Title VS UFC Title VS CTWF Title VS INCWF Title VS World Title and one will be Undeputed Champion.   
  
Micale: But firs the INCWF Hardcord Title Mach Whiteout VS Chris Jerico   
  
(BGM: Chirstian Music)   
  
Micale: Now What?   
  
Chirstian: Now I spoules to defined my Butalfule Title Agents Fred Durst? Theres no way I will defend my Europen Title Agent Fred Durst because he not europen.   
  
Michale: Oh boy he a wimp.   
  
(BGM: Rick Fare Music)   
  
Rick: Chirstian You will defend you title agents Fred Durst Woo! right now thank you.   
  
Chirstian: What? Noooo!   
  
(BGM: Fred Durst Music)   
  
Lenda Garcea: From Hollywood, California Weigh in 223 pounds Superstar Fred Durst.   
  
Crowd: Yaaa!   
  
Ding Ding   
  
Tie up, Durst Spuleflex Chirstian, DDT, Umparler, 1-2 Noo he got out, Oh no Chirstian going for the chare, but Durst dropkick it,   
The Crossbackbraker he got it 1-2-3 Dinging   
  
Linda: Winner and new WWF Europen Champion Fred Durst.   
  
Crowd: Yaaaa!   
  
(BGM: Fred Durst Music)   
  
JR: Well that what Cristian get for.   
  
The King: On no he lost the Europen Championship.   
  
JR: Next up it is for the IWCF Hardcore Championship mach Whiteout VS Crish Jerico.   
  
(cormal brake)   
  
(BGM: I am the greats/Mark Mairo Music)  
  
JR: Hears come the owner of the IWCF Alexander Armington   
  
Alexander: This mach is for the IWCF Hardcord Championship Mach but it is also punshment for Crish Jerico because it   
is Three one One I like to incroduce Whiteout Partners THe Huricane and Kane and now let you wach the Hardcor Canrnge   
Good day.   
  
(BGM: I am the greats/Mark Mairo Music)   
  
The King: What Three agents one.   
  
JR: So we have Whiteout, The Huricane, and Kane on one side and other side we have Crish Jerico.   
  
The King: Oh great Chirs Jerico is going to have his hands full.   
  
JR: Let go to the ring.   
  
(BGM: Break the walls)   
  
Crowd: Boooooo!   
  
Lenda: From Winnipeg, Manitoba,Canada weighing in at 223 pounds Crish Jerico.   
  
JR: The Big EGO Manianc is going to get his tonight.   
  
(BGM: The Hurricane Music)   
  
Hurricane: Stand back there a Hurricane commeing through.   
  
Lenda: From Philadelphia, Penn. weighing at 224 pounds his sidekick Mightey Molley   
The Hurricane.   
  
(BGM: Kane Music)   
  
BOOOM!   
  
Lenda: From Texas City, Texas weighing at 300 pounds Kane.   
  
(BGM: Whiteout/Ryno Music)   
  
Crowd: YAAAAA!   
  
Lenda: From Phoenix, Arizona Weighin at 227 pounds He is the IWCF Hardcord Champion Whiteout Dangers.   
  
Ding Ding   
  
Crish Jerico try to get Whiteout but Kane cautgh him by his thorught and choskslame him down and Hurricane did the Hurricane spin slame and Whiteout was watting for Jerico to get up Kane and Hurricane   
help Jerico to get up and let him and Whiteout went for the Whiteout (Gore) 1-2-3 Ding Ding.   
  
Lenda: Still the hardcord champion Whiteout.   
  
JR: Whell that will srink Jerico ego down.   
  
The King: Three man sautgher.   
  
JR: Next Up it is for the IWCF Intocontal Title Champ Le Tang VS Buster Bunny.   
  
(Commerical Breack)   
  
JR: Now the main event Hardcord World Championship mach elemation macth 6 Title One Undesputed Champion   
FMW Champion and Owner of the IWCF Alexander Armington VS CTWF Champ Yako Warrner VS The World Champion The Rock VS WWF Champion Stone Cold   
Steve Austin VS IWCF Champion Raymon Corwe VS UCF Champion Tito Ortez.  
  
The King: Well Let get ready for the big macth.   
  
Micale Buffer: Ladeys and Gentaleman and millions are wachting at home   
we are live at the famous Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, Michigan for IWCF Beat Down   
and it is the big mach for the Undesputed Hevieweight Champion of the World 6 Titles but   
one walks out as the Undesputed Champions and this mach is sancation as a Hardcord macth elemation   
It will be Title VS Title INCWF VS FMW VS WWF VS World Champion VS UFC VS CTWF and Laydes and Gentalman are  
you ready to rummble!!!!!?   
  
CROWD: YAAAAAAA!   
  
(BGM: Hell blazzes throgh Fire)   
  
Lenda: From Victoria, Texas weigh in at 228 pounds he is the World Wrestling Freation Hevightweight Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin.   
  
CROWD: YAAAAA!  
  
(BGM: THE ROCK MUSIC)   
  
The Rock: If you samellla what the Rock is cooking?   
  
Crowd: YAAAA!   
  
Lenda: From Miami, Florida weighing in at 230 pounds he is the people champion and the World Champion The Rock.   
  
(BGM: Inside Crown Possey Music Take It)   
  
Lenda: From Burbank, California weigh in at 229 pounds he is the CTWF World Champion Yako Warrner.   
  
Crowd: YAAAA!   
  
(BGM Tito Ortez music)   
  
Lenda: From Huntington Beach, California weigh at 231 pounds he is the UCF Heiveweight Champion Tito Ortez.   
  
Crowd: YAAAA!   
  
(BGM: Raymon Corwe/Spike Duley Music)   
  
Singers: Get radey for Ramon Crowe.   
  
BOOM BOOM!   
  
Crowd: YAAAA!   
  
Micale: From His Hometown Detroit, Michigan weigh at 232 pounds He is the IWCF Hevieweight Champion of the world Raymon Corwe.   
  
Crowd: YAAAA!   
  
(BGM: Welcome to the Jungale Music)   
  
Crowd: YAAAA!   
  
Micale: From His hometown Detroit, Michigan weigh in 226 pounds he is the owner of the IWCF and the FMW Hevieweight Campion and 220-0   
Alexander "Lighting" Armington.   
  
CROWD: ALA   
  
JR: Threse is Three way to winn throw you oppent out of the ring, pin, and Smibited.  
  
Ding Ding   
  
JR: Yako is throw out of the ring, 5 down stone cold and the rock is throwing out that three and what a ment Tito is throwing out of the ring.   
  
The King: So this make a Detroit Street Fight for the 6 titles.   
  
JR: YES Alexander Virsters his creation Raymon   
  
Alex suleplx Raymon, Raymon closeline Alex, Alex and Raymon hvae Singapore Canes, Hit hit, Raymon is going for the worldwin but Alex counterated with Lighting Driver,   
ALex is going for the Lighting Star Slapsh, 1-2-3.   
  
DING DING  
  
Micale: Winner and the New Undesputed Champion Alexander "Lighting" Armington   
  
Crowd: Yaaaaa!  
  
Alex help up Raymon   
  
Alexander sreek si 226-0   
  
JR: Thank you for being with us good night.   
  
The King: And Good Fight.   
  
THe End   
  
(Creadts) 


End file.
